Sorry
by autome
Summary: It's based off on my own theory behind Garry. As well as my imagination of Ib revisiting the gallery when she grew up. "10 years, Ib, for 10 years. I've been waiting for you."


Disclaimer: I do not own Ib. Ib belongs to Kouri

Note: Do open OST for Ib if you have while reading. Especially "Blind Alley", "CorelliLaFolia ", "Departure", "Dining Room", "Doll", "Hide and Seek", "Puppet", "Title Screen" these type of OST.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Ib…."

I woke up, eyes wide open. I looked at my clock at my bedside, "12.03 p.m." It was already afternoon.

"Ib? Are you up yet?" Mom called out for me outside my room.

"Y-yes, I am," I replied, "Mom, was it you calling me just now?" I asked, remembering that bit of voice in my dream, as Mom came into my room.

"Oh, yes, I was trying to get you awake, but you sounded asleep so I let you sleep a little longer," Mom smiled while putting down my clean clothes on my table.

After a change of fresh clothes, I walked down stairs to the dining room. Dad had already gone to work by this time, I sat down at the table while mom was making my brunch; I noticed the newspaper Dad left on the table.

"_Guertena's "Fabricated World" Sold for XXX,XXX"_

The news headline reads,

"_One of the world's great artist Guertena's work "Fabricated World" is going to be exhibited in XXX Gallery for its last time before sending it out to XX, world renowned arts collector. Exhibition will be held from .XXXX to .XXXX for the total for 10 days. Guertena's other masterpieces will be exhibited alongside with this famous painting."_

An arts exhibition at the art gallery, it was not far from my home. I'll go see it on my own.

"Oh, that exhibition, your dad and I brought you there when you were young, don't you remember?" Mom smiled at me as she put my brunch down for me on the table.

"Ah, yes, I remember. I want to go there on my own, can I, Mom?" I asked, remembering my parents brought me there when I was little and I could not understand much of the works, also the nightmare I fell into when I was there as a child. Maybe it is time I should go and understand them on my own and hope I meet up with him.

After all these years, I wonder, if Garry would be going as well? How is he right now? Did he change in appearance? I was never able to keep in contact with him after we parted ways. I had a feeling we will meet again in the exhibition. I was very sure of it.

After brunch I left the house and got on the bus to the exhibition. On the whole way, I felt anxious as well as nervous, hoping to see Garry once again would be the most delightful thing. I hope he still remembers me, after all we'd been through that terrible nightmare. Even though I grew up, my appearance didn't change a lot. I was wearing that similar white blouse, red skirt, red ribbon, black socks and brown shoes with my long brown hair, I looked exactly how I was when I first went to Guertena's art exhibition, hoping this would let Garry spot me.

After reaching the gallery, I stepped in through the front door. The place had not changed since my last visit.

"Welcome, welcome to Guertena's Exhibition." The man in the counter smiled at me.

There aren't many visitors, I guess it's because today is a weekday. I went to the counter and took a pamphlet and the gallery's map. I walked around and looked at all the familiar works I had seen when I was younger.

The layout was much different, as the first painting I came over was "Fabricated World", this huge painting on one single wall. The description written was, "Once you go in, there is no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?" I stared and looked at all the details, it looked the same as what I remembered from my younger memories.

"Look, mommy, isn't it a big painting?" a child's voice said.

"Yes, Mary, what a beautiful picture," the mother replied.

Mary? I turned around to see, a child with beautiful long blonde hair, with gorgeous deep blue eyes, clinging to her mother's side.

Mary… Yes, I remember Mary. This child did resemble a little like the Mary I _used_ to know.

I walked away from the painting and continued to look at the other paintings.

"Lady in Red, why, she is gorgeous isn't she?" a man stood in front of the painting and smiled.

I walked and looked at each painting and sculpture I passed, also trying to look for anyone who had the possibilities to be Garry.

I spent about an hour, and to no avail I could not find Garry in the whole gallery, "Maybe he is not coming," I thought, and I felt like I should go to the washroom. I followed the directory and found my way to the washroom at the side of the gallery.

I saw a figure of a man in a blue tattered coat, who walked past when I came out from the washroom.

Garry? I wondered and followed where the figure went.

I followed the figure without any idea where I was going, deeper and deeper into a maze-like corridor. I seemed to be unable to catch up to the figure, no matter how fast I run. I reached to a corridor leading out to another exhibition gallery. I walked into the gallery and looked around, trying to find that figure.

"Garry?" I called out, "Garry? Where are you? It's me, Ib!" I called again, hoping for his response, or at least someone's response, I waited but there was only silence.

I walked to a counter and saw the poster which was the exactly same one as I saw when I was a child! Am I in the Fabricated World again? Is Garry in here too? Am I going to see him again? Hoping I would, I walked around the gallery, finding all the exact same paintings and sculptures I had seen before when I was younger.

I walked all over trying to see if I get to see an entrance or even some clue for me to go deeper, or even, a clue of where that figure went.

I walked a whole round again and again in the gallery, but nothing, not even a slight clue of where the figure goes, I decided, I should head back and walked back up to where I came from.

I decided to check one more time before I left this place and walked one more round.

When I came to the second floor, I saw a piece of blue rose petal on the ground, "This wasn't here when I came up just now. Is it Garry's?" I was lightened up and tried to find the rest of the petals, which led me to a corridor that went onto a blue door.

A man in tattered blue coat opened the door and went in.

I ran towards the door and opened the door and first thing I saw was the rose sculpture, which entitled "Embodiment of Spirit" and a letter with some blue petals written "To Ib" in blue ink on the ground. No sign of the man at all.

"_Ib,_

_I've been waiting for you for all these time. Before we parted, I didn't bear to tell you this, but I know I have to tell you one day. But not that time. You were too young to understand the situation, so I hoped to tell you when you are older. My hope came true, I finally can see you again. I knew you will come here. I knew you will definitely come to the exhibition to relive and to find me. I took my only opportunity to give you signs. Leading you all the way to this world again._

_First of all, I am very sorry. I really am. You will know why after you open the door._

_After reading this, please go to the door._

_GARRY"_

Garry! It is you!

I opened the door swiftly and it led me into another room. With only a man's back facing me; that man was the one I've been chasing all this time! The same blue tattered coat with the same light lavender hair with those four streaks of dark purple highlight.

"Garry!" I called and walked to him; he turned around and smiled at me.

"Ib, it's been so long!" he smiled at me, he hadn't changed throughout the years.

"For 10 years. Ib, 10 years, I've been waiting to see you again. You've grown, from a cute little girl into a beautiful young lady," Garry hugged me.

I didn't know what to say, I just smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, you got my letter? I got something else to show you, close your eyes," Garry smiled at me and left me alone standing with eyes closed, "I'll be back shortly, keep your eyes closed until I signal you." I heard the door behind me closed.

For a moment later, I heard his voice that sounded quite distant saying, "OK, now Ib."

I opened my eyes. I saw a painting.

A portrait of a person with a letter attached on it. I took it down and read it:

"_I was really happy to see you again. I thought I will never be able to see you anymore. Sorry,I could not stay longer. I hope you can forgive me. I am truly sorry. I was lying to you from the beginning since I first met you. I am sorry._

_Just like Mary, I am too, a painting. I could not remember how I was given to life, but I saw you at the other side of the window walking around. I tried to signal you by tapping the window of the other gallery to warn you, but you kept on going. I followed you and also got myself a real blue rose unlike Mary's fake rose. The paintings were jealous, they wanted me to be quiet and they wanted you to be part of the world. I could not bear myself to see you being taken in so I decided to help you. At the end, we've made it. After you left, I had nowhere to go. I went back to the original painting I was in and hoped I could see you soon again. And I've been in the painting for 1o years until now._

_You must be wondering why I had to destroy Mary. I could not let her to tell you this ugly truth about me. I could not bear to let you know the truth at that time even though you were a strong little girl back then, since it was too harsh to let you know it. But now it's the time to let you know. _

_I hope you can forgive me. I know I should never lie to you. You're now old enough to know the truth._

_No matter what, I hope you can forgive me and remember me._

_GARRY_

_p.s. Sorry I cannot bring you to have the macaroons I promised you."_

What… is this…?

Is this a joke?

I looked up.

The portrait of a man sleeping.

A man with lavender hair covering the half left of his face with four streaks of dark purple highlight. Wearing a tattered blue coat with a green shirt inside.

He lay on bed of blue roses and petals, and a striking red rose was placed on his chest. His eyes were closed and there was a smile on his face. He looked like he was sleeping soundly and happily.

"_Garry (XXXX)"_

_"Was known to be Forgotten Painting, but then was renamed as Garry, hoping to be at least remembered by someone he remembers."_

Garry…?

Below the painting was a table with a handkerchief wrapping something in it. It was a handkerchief made with pure lace, with a name "Ib" on it. It was my old handkerchief that Garry held on to. I opened it, inside were 3 macaroons, red, blue and yellow.

Garry, really, I had a strong feeling that we were going to meet again, **but not in this way.**

* * *

After watching Markiplier's playthrough of Ib, and discussing Garry's theory with my friends; I've come up with this fic.

This is a great game, and also it got updated too! So hope you enjoy reading. R&R!


End file.
